Kuroko's Vongola
by titania eli
Summary: AU. Crossover with KHR. He was the Sky, and they were his Guardians.


_A random idea upon seeing their different hair colors lol. I tried to match every person with a flame. I think I failed very badly. This took me almost three hours. It was fucking exhausting. My shoulders and neck are aching like mad. _

**Kuroko's Vongola **

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been a quiet and demure child. That haunting silence had always been his strongest trait. No one could tell exactly what he's thinking. In fact, nobody noticed him that much unless he makes his presence known. It's a skill he finds rather useful during combat. It wasn't a surprise that this particular trait carried over to his adult life. This particular 'invisibility' talent had saved his life more times than he could count.

Of course, he didn't use it only for combat. Sometimes, he likes to sit at a small corner and observes his Guardians, studying each of the six faces.

Six completely different people, with utterly different personalities and colouring. They really personified the kaleidoscope of their Dying Will Flames.

The strange thing was, to his constant amusement, that all of their hair was an entirely different colour to their Flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Flame<strong>

_**The merciful shower that washes all away**_

Midorima Shintaro was the perfect Rain Guardian; always composed and calm, like the serene rain.

The only odd quirk of his was his ridiculous absolute belief in fate and horoscopes and superstitions that drives the other lesser patient Guardians crazy. But then again, it wasn't as if the other Guardians were normal or sane either.

Midorima was the exact opposite of Kise, someone he wished he had never met. He was known for his peerless swordsmanship and stoic coldness throughout the Mafia world. Quick and efficient in his kills, he was the best assassin among the six Guardians.

Midorima does not remember how he met Kuroko, nor does he really care to remember. Somehow, he thought bemusedly, it seemed that Kuroko had always been _there_. Always passive and silent with his blank stares and a dreamy, ethereal expression on his face.

But he did remember something. He remembers the sheer prowess and utter determination Kuroko had displayed during the Sky Ring Battle. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen; how seeing his future Boss had fought had made his heart blazed with anticipation and admiration.

_This_, he had thought to himself at that time, _is the man I'm going to follow for the rest of my life._

And followed he did.

He was the Rain. Always impeccable and clean, a glint of silver from his blade blinding a man's eyes before cutting him down.

He was the requiem rain that cleanses the battlefield and washes everything away.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Flame<strong>

_**The turbulent gale that fiercely blows**_

Kise Ryota had endured many dangerous trials and life-threatening tribulations since he declared himself the Boss's right-hand man. The day he witnessed Kuroko's power was the day he realized that the boy standing before him was _more _than just a mere boy training to be the next Vongola Boss. After seeing the sheer power in front of his eyes, Kise has never, ever doubted that his Boss will become a great man in the future.

He pledged his fealty to Kuroko on the day of his inauguration to Vongola Boss, and he meant every single word of his oath. He will die before betraying Kuroko in any way. Kuroko had saved him from many things. From his loneliness, from his past, from his anger and bitterness over his father leaving him and his mother. Kuroko gave him friendship, gave him a life where he could smile and laugh without reservations, where he had great friends like Satsuki and Midorima and Aomine – even though the latter was hardly around and will never admit Kise being his friend.

Kise loved his life, and he does not know what would have happened to him if the Vongola hadn't existed, or Kuroko Tetsuya not being chosen as the heir of the Vongola Famiglia. Worst of all, not having come to Japan and not having the chance to meet Kuroko.

He was the Vongola Storm Guardian; the surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Flame<strong>

_**The orb of fire that brightens the great sky**_

In terms of devotion to Kuroko Tetsuya, Satsuki Momoi was just second to the Storm Guardian. She was the only female among the six Guardians, and it was a position she held onto fiercely with all the passion of the sun. She was _proud _being Kuroko's Sun Guardian, and she would do _anything _to prove her loyalty and devotion.

She would willingly dirty her hands for her Boss. She would shine so bright that she would pull all attention to her instead of Kuroko. Coupled with Kuroko's almost invisible presence, assassins usually go for her first, underestimating her pretty face and frail appearance. She wasn't chosen as the Sun Guardian because of her beauty, that's for sure.

Sometimes, though, she would feel torn between her Boss – _her one true love!_ – and her childhood best friend, her fellow Guardian. She had desperately prayed that there will never be a day where she had to choose between the two, because she knows that whoever she ultimately chose, she would regret not choosing the other for the rest of her life.

Satsuki Momoi loved life. She loved her friends and her Famiglia. She was the Sun, breaking down adversity against the Famiglia with her own body and becoming the bright sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Flame<strong>

_**The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow**_

There were only two things in his life Murasakibara Atsushi gave a shit about. One was junk food, to satisfy his constant need for something in his mouth. He especially likes sweets and cream cakes and parfaits. Kuroko had always questioned him how his teeth were able to withstand so much sugar without getting cavities.

He has only two choices, really. It was either junk food or cigarettes. Murasakibara just needed something in his mouth to occupy him, lest he gnawed through his lips. He doesn't fancied getting lung cancer by smoking, so he chose junk food.

The second was fighting. Murasakibara _loved _fighting.

Fuck it, he was practically _born_ to fight. There wasn't any reason like, the adrenaline rush when one fought, or the delight upon seeing your enemy's blood. No, Murasakibara fight because he's good in it. He fights because he _can. _Because he's _strong_. There's no other reason.

Murasakibara was always prided as a sadistic genius.

He accepted the Lightning Ring because the Vongola Famiglia was _strong. _And in his mind, joining the Vongola would allow him to meet more strong opponents for him to crush. That's all.

Somehow, somewhere, along the way, Murasakibara started to fight for a different reason. It took a rather long time for him to realize that too. When he realized it, he swore to himself that he would bring the secret to his grave.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Kuroko knows anyway.

He fights for a different reason now. Of course, he still fights because he wanted to fight strong opponents, but now, perhaps a tiny part fights for his Famiglia too. But that's something that no one needed to know.

Murasakibara Atsushi was Kuroko's Lightning Guardian. Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Famiglia and destroys it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Flame<strong>

_**The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path**_

There was a time where Aomine Daiki would call Tetsu his friend, but that time was over. Now he would rather put a bullet through the smaller man's head if he could help it. He had absolutely no idea when he became the Cloud Guardian, and _god knows why _he kept helping out the Vongola despite denials he was a part of Kuroko Tetsuya's Famiglia. Why he had even accepted the Cloud Ring was still a mystery to him.

He hated every single person in the Vongola. He knew that the feeling was mutual with his fellow Guardians, but he didn't really give a shit about it, to speak the truth.

They were all so weak and insignificant and simply not worth any of his time. He was his own man anyway. He follows no one, least of all _Kuroko Tetsuya._ Men follow _him_, not the other way round.

He operated on his own, amassing a group of men staunchly loyal to him and formed a separate organization from the Vongola. The members listened only, and _only _to Aomine. He walked his own path, and no one would have thought he was the Vongola's Cloud Guardian unless they see the Cloud Ring on his index finger.

He was an enigma, not only to other Mafia members, but also to his own Famiglia. No one could tell what he's thinking in his head, or could figure out his reasons for doing things. It was only by sheer luck the others could get to see him in the Vongola headquarters. His presence in the base was rare, and he disappeared more often than comfortable. He trusted no one but himself. He was so evasive that even the Vongola couldn't track him if he didn't want them to.

There were times, though, that Aomine would help out the Vongola, albeit discreetly. Someone would hack into the Vongola's computers and slipped in critical information that could lead to the deaths of hundreds if not known. An unknown assailant taking down hundreds of Mafiosos of a Famiglia that had attacked one of their bases in Sicily a week before.

And while Aomine would shake his head in disgust at another ruined, bloodied dress shirt, Kuroko Tetsuya would smile to himself back in his office.

After all, Aomine Daiki was the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Famiglia while taking an independent stance without being bound by anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Mist Flame<strong>

_**The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its own nature**_

Akashi Seijuro was an extremely dangerous man, and even more dangerous with the Mist Ring in his hands. If there was another man more distant than Aomine, it was the redheaded Mist Guardian. A rather detestable man by nature, and one of the strongest beside Aomine.

If there was one Guardian Kuroko felt the slightest inkling of fear and uneasiness, it was Akashi. The man was an embodiment of his Mist Flame. A shrewd, cunning and unscrupulous man unrestrained by the meaning of morality and humility. The other Guardians do not trust him, but that's fine with him. He doesn't remember being part of the Vongola anyway. The Mist Ring was just a powerful tool in his arsenal. He kept it because he _could._

He hated the Mafia, and he hated the man standing at the top of the Mafia world even more. He hated Kuroko Tetsuya, and he relished in seeing the man in agony.

But that doesn't means he's stupid. He's not foolish enough to think that the current him was stronger than Kuroko Tetsuya. No, he would bid his time and wait patiently. He would grow stronger in the deceptive mist, hiding his strength before making a move on the Vongola.

And when the time comes, he would strike ruthlessly. He would first take down Kuroko's two favourites, the Sun and Storm Guardians, and revel in the anguish and horror on the Boss's face as the two dies screaming. Next, he rather liked Murasakibara's eyes, so it would do rather nicely in his collection. Midorima would be easy picking after the three Guardians are gone. All Akashi got to do was to utterly crush the man's mind. He has finesse after all, so he will leave the latter alive. Perhaps he will just kill himself, drowning in his madness and hopelessness. The last one was a rather difficult opponent, but Akashi was sure he will do fine. In his final act, he will take control of Aomine Daiki's body to kill Kuroko Tetsuya, who will be helpless against the face of a friend, the one person he holds a thousand of regrets for.

_Yes_, he thought excitedly. For now, he will wait.

He was the Mist after all, confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Famiglia – the illusion of deception.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky Flame<strong>

_**Colourful and engulfing everything, open up to all things**_

Kuroko Tetsuya _knows_.

He knows that despite Midorima's frigid front, his Rain Guardian was fiercely loyal to him. He would follow Kuroko to the end of the world without hesitation.

He knows that Kise was eternally grateful for him offering his friendship to the blonde. His friendship offered so many choices and possibilities for Kise, but ultimately the blonde choose to become his Storm Guardian. His Storm Guardian, his right-hand man, and the one man he would ever trust with his life. He was thankful he had met Kise Ryota, although he would never tell the blonde this.

He knows that Satsuki Momoi would, in the end, pick her childhood best friend if she was ever forced to choose between the both of them. For all her incredible strength and intelligence, Satsuki can be strangely dense at times. She has been in love with Aomine since young. That would never change, no matter how many times Kuroko managed to charm her.

He knows that Murasakibara would give his life for any one of them willingly. As much as a prodigy his Lightning Guardian was, he still acts like a five-year-old child, clinging onto his precious people like a lifeline.

He knows that Aomine will never, _ever _regard him as a friend again. He has his Cloud Guardian's respect, of course, if Aomine's reluctant willingness to help him indicated. But friendship once lost will never be the same again. Friendship was like a broken mirror, and even if you fixed them back, you can still see the cracks on the surface.

He knows of Akashi Seijuro's unwavering and overwhelming hatred for the Mafia that had destroyed his entire life. He had tried, but Kuroko Tetsuya was not God. If he could rewind time for his Mist Guardian, he would. Akashi's hatred was too much for even the Sky to contain. The only thing he could possibly do was be prepared to destroy Akashi when he strikes against his Famiglia.

He _knows_, as much as his Guardians tried to hide from him.

They were his Guardians, his friends, his blood. His_ Famiglia_. He would trade his life for theirs without any thought for his own life.

After all, he was the sky that accepts them all.


End file.
